


Seaside Celebration

by TheThirdStageOfDeath



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Crushes, DrenchGrot, Drinking Games, Drunk gelfling, Fun At The Beach, Implied Sexual Content, Kylan is lightweight, Multi, Stonegrot - Freeform, all fun and games, established relationships - Freeform, royalmelody - Freeform, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirdStageOfDeath/pseuds/TheThirdStageOfDeath
Summary: After a victory against a wave of garthim, our heroes celebrate with a drink.
Relationships: Amri/Naia (Dark Crystal), Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal), Rian/Deet (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Seaside Celebration

The night was young and full of life, merriment, and celebration, all for a good reason. The Resistance, which is currently residing in the Sifan clan, had just fought off a wave of Garthim earlier that day. Gelfling gathered at a bar at the beach to drink and celebrate throughout the night.

“One, two, three,” Amri counted as Naia and Gurjin held their mug full of ale in anticipation, waiting for the signal to go to drink. “Go!” With the word, they chugged their drinks, Naia slamming her mug down first with a cheerful laugh. Gurjin followed shortly.

“It’s unfair, she cheated!” Gurjin said accusingly. Naia laughed once more. “Nah, you’re just mad I won.” She teased. Gurjin huffed sourly while everyone else at the table giggled.

Naia and Gurjin stood from the table to go refill their mugs. “So,” Rian leaned over to Amri. “How’s it going with her?” He gestured to Naia. Amri blushed. “I.. don’t know?”

"C’mon! There’s got to be something recent.” Amri remained silent. Rian shrugged. “Well, tonight’s a good time to make a move. And for the love of Thra, if anything does happen, don’t tell Gurjin.” Amri nods before Rian returned to his conversation with Deet, Brea, and Kylan.

Rian and Deet had begun dating a little over an unum ago, while Brea and Kylan had only recently (as in a few days prior) confessed to each other. All four knew that right now wasn’t the ideal time for a relationship, but they just couldn’t be without their other, and there was always hope of a new, more peaceful time.

“You haven’t been out drinking before?!” Kylan asked Brea, surprised.

“No? My mother never really let me even party.. but it seems fun for as long as I’ve been here already.”

As Naia and Gurjin came back to the table, Naia slides a mug of ale to Brea. Everyone at the table looked to Brea. She glanced at the drink she now held, and after a moment of contemplation she shrugged and took a swig from the mug. Everyone at the table cheered. Gurjin slapped her on the back. “Yeah! Let’s get this party started!”

“Don’t let Kylan get all excited about booze, he’s lightweight.” Naia told the group.

“Am not!” He objected, to which Naia laughed at. “That’s because you don’t remember what happened.” Kylan huffed, but everyone else laughed.

“Oi, here, I’ve got a game!” Gurjin fixed the attention to him. From his pocket, he pulls out a bunch of small, circular sea shells. “I got these earlier today.” He passes one to everyone at the table. “This is the game, you take your shell, bounce it on the table, and try to land it in somebody’s mug, if you do land it, they have to down their whole drink, and if you miss, they get to shoot next.”

“Sounds fun. I’ll start.” Amri says, then aiming to Deet’s mug.

“Ooooh Grottan v Grottan!” Gurjin humorously adds.

Amri bounces his shell, but it misses. Deet gives him a snarky smirk. She aimed at Rian’s mug. “Oh, you’re really going to do this? To me?” Rian jokes dramatically.

“Totally not.” Says Deet sarcastically before bouncing her shell, landing in Rian’s mug. The table cheered. Deet smiled, victorious. “Ah, rules are rules.” Rian removed the shell from his drink and quickly emptied his cup, followed by another round of cheers.

“Alright, my turn.” He grabbed his shell, then looked at Kylan. “Hey, uh, didn’t someone just mention you were lightweight?” He pointed to Kylan. Naia and Brea giggled. Kylan’s heart felt like dropping. Rian tossed his shell, bouncing it right in Kylan’s cup. Rian laughed.

Kylan sighed, removed the shell and raised his mug slightly. “Well.. fine.” He chuckled, then chugged his drink down. Naia covered her mouth in shock. “Wooooo!” He slammed his mug down. The sudden enthusiasm from Kylan affected everyone with the same cheerfulness.

They continued this game after a couple more rounds and empty mugs before Rian raised his own mug. Everyone went silent. “Here, among this table of tipsy gelfling, sit heroes. And we drink here tonight because of a victory these heroes won. A new, fresh wave of hope for a better life, let’s celebrate for a step closer to a better future! Cheers!” Everyone joined mugs together.

“Cheers!” The table repeated before taking a swig of their drink.

Kylan was slightly slumped over the table. “He hasn’t even had no more than three full mugs. Is he okay?” Brea asked Naia.

“He won’t be in the morning.” Brea turned back to Kylan and shook his shoulder a bit. “Hey, are you good?” He quickly turned to her and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m.. good?” He drunkenly said. Brea sighed. “You’re very pretty.” He added.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Kylan?” She asked him, though not too concerned.

He nodded. “Only because I’m with you.” He sloppily pointed to her. “You have no idea how much I love you.” Brea started to blush. Naia started to laugh. “What do I do?” Brea whispered to her.

“Oh, is he flirting with Brea?” Gurjin leaned into their dilemma. Naia nodded. Gurjin laughed. “Watch out Brea. Don’t give him too much more ale or the flirting will follow you home.” Gurjin started to laugh again when Naia elbowed him in the gut. Gurjin recoiled back, gripping his stomach. Amri, who was observing, burst into tipsy laughter.

“Hey, guys, I have an idea. Why don’t we walk onto the beach? It’s just right outside.” Deet suggested. She was the least intoxicated out of them all, in fact, she hadn’t even finished her first mug of ale. The group looked at each other for a second for unanimous approval. “Sounds like a plan.” Rian said. They all stood. Brea had to help Kylan up a bit.

Once outside, Brea stops. “Actually, I think I may have to take Kylan home. Naia’s right, he’s lightweight.”

“Oh, okay. Have a nice night.” Deet waves them goodbye.

The remaining gelfling headed to the beach, which was no more than thirty paces away. Deet and Rian walked near the water, bantering, having a, slightly intoxicated, nice time. Gurjin ran to the water.

“Careful Gurjin!” Naia yelled out to him. Her and Amri stood next to each other in the soft sand. “Like he’s going to drown.” Amri noted sarcastically.

“Oh no, he’ll find a way.” Both laughed.

In the silence brought on not long after their laughter, Amri and Naia observed their scene. The sky was dark and cloudless. Stars scattered the sky along with the three sister moons, which were waning crescent. The white sand was soft and warm from when the suns shined. The water was calm and gave a relaxing mood.

After the moment of standing in silence, Naia sighed contentedly. Amri looked over to her. “What?” He asked softly.

“It’s just.. I’m happy. We got another victory against the garthim. Maybe we do have a chance for a better future.” Amri smiled at this. “This party has really let me blow off some of this steam and stress that has built up for a while, for tonight at least. We have to enjoy the sisters before the brothers announce a new day of planning and war. Let’s just be happy tonight.” She leaned her head into his chest. Amri suppressed a gasp, but he certainly did blush.

He suddenly remembered what Rian had said to him earlier. He stroked her hair for a moment before speaking. “You know, Naia,” She looked up at him. “if you ever need to blow off some steam, you can always just stop by my cabin.” Naia gave him a mischievous smirk. “Sure.”

After shouting to Gurjin to announce their depart, Naia and Amri left hand in hand. The three still at the beach left eventually.

~The morning after~

Amri awoke in his bed, his and Naia’s clothes tossed on the floor next to his bed. His head pulsed in pain. Only Thra knows what happened last night. Naia was still asleep next to him. He smiled, some memories coming back to him. He moved closer to Naia, putting his arm around her, though still allowing her to sleep, sparing her a bit more time from the day’s hangover. Kylan must be dying, Amri could assume. Poor Kylan. Poor Brea.

Amri stayed, letting himself enjoy a few more minutes before he, Naia, and everyone else had to resume attack strategies and attending inevitable battles. At least he had this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a little StoneGrot drabble I made months ago. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
